1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to fabric bulk bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bulk bag having a floor portion which includes a pair of spaced apart pockets for receiving a rigid member to define a channel through which tynes of a forklift may enter, for lifting the bag, and the rigid members being maintained in the pockets for defining a flat surface for the bag to rest upon the floor or other bags.
2. General Background of the Invention
Bulk bags are for the most part bags constructed of a polypropylene material which would normally be of the type having four side walls, a bottom wall, a top wall and means such as loops for lifting the bag with a forklift after the bag has been loaded with bulk. The prior art bulk bags utilized the lifting loops at each corner in order to lift the loaded bag, which may weigh thousands of pounds, so that the filled bags may be stored in a warehouse or the like. Lifting loops are difficult to access by a forklift and usually takes a second person to assist. When filled, bulk bags may also be moved on pallets. Pallets, although easily accessible, are usually made of wood, and over time will be susceptible to splintering, mold, or insects. Plastic pallets may eliminate these problems, but are very expensive to produce.
One problem with transporting and storing bags of this type is that the bags, in order to conserve space, would typically be stacked upon one another to a height, so long as the bags did not risk of toppling over. However, because of the soft underside of the bags, when the bags, filled with dry, powdery bulk, are stacked upon one another, the bulk within the bag may shift, and in doing so, may cause the bag to lose its center of gravity and fall from its resting place, which could be both dangerous to persons working in the area, and cause the loss of thousands of pounds of what may be expensive bulk material.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a bag which, when filled with bulk material, can be easily and safely transported by a forklift, and can be safely and securely stored atop other filled bulk bags, so that the possibility of the filled bag falling from its perch due to shifting of material, or deforming its floor portion, is eliminated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,305, entitled “Bulk Bag,” the patent disclosed the use of two rigid members placed within sleeves on the bottom of the bag, the rigid members formed to receive tynes of a forklift through the opening formed by the members. The members were secured within the sleeves with elastic bands. This attempt has fallen short of solving the problems in several reasons. First, the elastic bands need sufficient tension to hold the rigid members within the channel, which is difficult. Also, the rigid members, if not properly secured within the channels will tend to slide from the channels when the tynes of the forklift go into or out of the sleeves. Also, plastic inserts, which have been provided which are thick, extruded plastic, rectangular tubes. Such four-sided tubes cannot be nested when shipped or stored. Additionally, the rigid inserts do not provide any protection to the sleeves making direct contact with the floor where a bag may be slid along the floor, thus wearing or even tearing the sleeves on the bottom of the bag.
Therefore, there is a need for improving the art of inserts into channels on the floor of bulk bags which solves these aforesaid problems.
Applicant is submitting herewith the prior art statement regarding patents which have been reviewed which may be pertinent to the subject matter of this invention.